Saudades e Suspiros Poéticos
by Fye-chan
Summary: [U.A]Depois de 10 anos, nove jovens se reencontram para desvendar o assassinato da amiga. Antigos sentimentos resurgem, e agora eles precisam lidar com as magoas deixadas no passado.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto foi o último a chegar ao enterro. As nuvens cinza encobriam todo o céu naquela tarde. Ele foi andando em direção a um grupo de pessoas, todas silenciosas. A cada passo, o peso dos anos passados. Se não estava errado, fazia mais ou menos dez anos que não os via.

- Você está atrasado. – Uma bela jovem que aparentava ter uns 26 anos foi a primeira a quebrar o silencio. Seus dois coques castanhos, presos como de costume, fizeram Naruto lembrar quem era: Mitsashi Tenten.

Aos poucos, noves jovens se entreolharam lentamente, felizes por se reencontrarem depois de tanto temo, mas tristes pela ocasião.

Haruno Sakura havia sido assassinada a dois dias atrás. Em seu apartamento, marcas demonstravam o quanto tinha sido torturada antes da bala de misericórdia que atravessara a sua cabeça. Crime perfeito, sem testemunhas, sem suspeitos, nenhum inimigo aparente. Ela era uma milionária muito caridosa. Após a morte dos seus pais, entrou para a lista das pessoas mais ricas, curiosamente preenchida pelas famílias de seus amigos.

Ino soluçava baixinho à medida que o caixão era enterrado. Após uma última olhada, jogou flores de cerejeira, a preferida de sua amiga. Sentiu-se culpada de alguma forma pelo acontecido. Ela e Sakura eram melhores amigas, mas ao completar 16 anos Ino se mudou para a Inglaterra com seus pais, nunca mais a vendo. Mantinha contato por telefone, cartas, e-mail, mas com o tempo as coisas foram esfriando entre as duas, até passarem um ano sem se falar.

- Vamos, não podemos mais ficar aqui. – Temari passou a mão pelos seus ombros, a puxando para fora daquele ambiente.

Ela e o irmão, Gaara, assim como Ino também vieram de longe para ver pela última vez a Haruno. Apesar de terem nascido no Japão, antes de terminarem os estudos se mudaram para o Oriente Médio onde o pai tinha uma refinaria de petróleo.

Ainda havia mais quatro pessoas daquele antigo grupo.

Os Hyuugas Neji e Hinata, primos e de casamento marcado, eram herdeiros de uma das mais famosas multinacionais do mundo.

- Shikamaru, você já arranjou um lugar para ficar? – Shikamaru era o garoto prodígio d grupo, responsável por passar todo mundo de ano no colégio. Aos 16 anos se mudou para a Inglaterra, assim como Ino, por causa dos seus pais.

- Ainda não, Sasuke. – O último era Uchiha Sasuke. Alem de Sakura ele foi o único a permanecer na cidade. Desde cedo com a morte dos pais, ele era dono de uma empresa de desings gráficos junto com o irmão. Era namorado de Sakura e a pouco tempo haviam se tornado noivos. Nenhum dos amigos sabia.

- Minha casa é perto daqui, vamos todos para lá – Disse o Uchiha, que saiu andando na frente sendo seguido pelo grupo em direção aos seus respectivos carros.

Ao chegarem à casa de Sasuke, perceberam um clima bem sóbrio. As cortinas escuras não permitiam que a luz clareasse satisfatoriamente o local. Na sala um jogo de sofás azul marinho fazia contraste com os quadros vermelho-sangue.

- Homens... – Tenten apontava discretamente para uma pilha de roupa largada em um canto qualquer enquanto Hinata ria baixinho.

Aos poucos os noves jovens se acomodaram no sofá, esperando talvez que alguém quebrasse aquele silêncio. Algumas conversas paralelas baixas, já que havia muito tempo que não se falavam.

- É estranho ver vocês de novo... – Ino parava após cada palavra, com medo de voltar a chorar. - ...Em um momento tão triste...

- Eu sei que é difícil – Sasuke a interromper quando as primeiras lágrimas desceram – mas o fato de eu ter chamado todos aqui, é que eu acredito que a morte de Sakura tenha sido encomendada.

- Como assim _encomendada?_ – Naruto, apesar de ainda está bem triste, já tinha no rosto sua expressam habitual.

- Já havia algum tempo que ela se queixava comigo sobre algumas ameaças, principalmente depois de ter se envolvido com política..

- Me desculpe Sasuke, mas desde quando ela se queixava com _você?_ - Agora era a vez de Temari falar – Até onde eu me lembre você não a suportava.

Todos os olhares foram voltados para ele. Tanto Sasuke quanto Sakura não haviam contado aos amigos o envolvimento dos dois. Não por falta de vontade, mas por falta de oportunidade. Respirou fundo, tentando escolher as palavras certas.

- Eu e Sakura estávamos noivos – Disse diretamente.

O espanto foi geral. Para todos que conheciam a dupla, sabiam que Sasuke não suportava, ou até melhor _odiava _Sakura. Eram pior que água e óleo.

- Meus problemas com a Sakura eram muitos, mas depois da convivência aprendemos a gostar um do outro. O que mais me preocupa agora é o fato dela ter sido assassinada e o culpado está por aí solto.

- Então, o que você quer que a gente faça? – Era a primeira vez que Gaara se pronunciava diante de todos naquele dia, dando um olhar discreto para Ino.

- Eu quero ajuda...cada um aqui tem amigos bem influentes – Disse olhando para cada um – acredito que podemos resolver isso.

- Sasuke, eu to cansada. Farei de tudo para achar o culpado pela morte dela, mas nós precisamos descansar. – Temari terminou de falar e um sinal de concordância surgiu de todos.

- Vocês já têm lugar para ficar? – Perguntou Neji – Eu e Hinata ainda temos nossa casa aqui, podemos dividir para não ficar todo mundo aqui.

- Ótima idéia, eu fico com a Hinata! – Tenten comentou levantando-se.

- Eu vou ficar aqui – Disse Shikamaru

- Ino, você vem com a gente? – Perguntou Hinata para a amiga, levantando-se também.

Ela avaliou a situação. Sentia o olhar frio de Gaara a encarando, mas não se atrevia a olhar de volta. Sabia muito bem onde deveria ficar, mas não esperava admitir isso tão cedo.

- Eu vou ficar aqui.

- Ta, então eu e o Gaara vamos para a casa do Neji – Disse Temari com a voz um pouco irritada, puxando o irmão.

Os cinco se despediram dos presentes e saíram rumo a casa dos Hyuuga, que não era muito longe dali. Ino olhava pela janela um ruivo entrando no carro com a expressão fechada.

- Talvez já esteja na hora de contarmos para todos, não acha? – Falou Shikamaru abraçando a namorada pela cintura, aproveitando o momento que Sasuke ia mostrar o quarto para Naruto.

A loira só concordou com a cabeça, tentando demonstrar o mínimo de preocupação possível.

- Ótimo..é bom que eu já falo com o Sasuke para a gente ficar com o quarto de casal...

- Sabe o que é Shika..eu não estou muito disposta hoje, esses acontecimentos me deixaram muito abalada..se importa se eu dormir sozinha hoje? – Terminou a frase fazendo aquele biquinho que Shikamaru não conseguia resistir.

- Ta..mas nós vamos contar para todo mundo amanha! – Disse ele, subindo as escadas com ela para verem aonde iriam se instalar.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- CUIDADO GAARA ! – Temari gritava, se segurando no banco para não se bater.

O irmão que estava dirigindo, seguindo o carro de Neji quase atropelava um cachorro que passava distraidamente pela rua.

- Droga de animal. – Disse ele falando uma porção de palavrão e se mostrando mais irritado que o normal.

- O que aconteceu? Desde que nós saímos da casa do Sasuke você está assim. Da próxima vez quem vai dirigir sou eu...

- Você só sabe reclamar Temari, me deixa em pa...

Ambos se debateram com a freada brusca do ruivo. Desta vez ele quase atropelou um senhor que atravessava a rua.

- Está vendo? Eu aqui, preocupada e você brincando de carrinho. Pare a droga deste carro que quem vai dirigir esta merda sou eu.

Encostaram o carro e depois trocaram de lugar. Temari ajeitou o banco, enquanto falava várias coisas nas quais Gaara não estava prestando atenção. Tudo por causa _dela_.

Ignorou a irmã até chegarem à casa dos Hyuugas, onde cada um dirigiu-se para o seu respectivo quarto.

**Continua...**

* * *

Sim, finalmente mais uma fic. Demorei a postar, pois ela foi escrita toda a mão e me dava uma preguiça de digitar... xD

O nome "Saudades e Suspiros Poéticos" foi retirado da obra literária "Suspiros poéticos e saudades" Do escritos Gonçalves de Magalhães.

**Avisos:**

Mudança de nome – Lana-sama para – Fye D.

Por que? Sem porque aparente xD, eu já queria mudar, aí to fazendo isto agora.

Sobre a fic: 'Eu te amei'

O final foi aquele mesmo. Devido a várias insistências, talvez, em um futuro bem distante eu faça um final alternativo.

Espero que tenham gostado...reviews!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

**Capítulo 2**

Neji acordou com alguns raios de sol refletindo em sua face. Seu quarto era grande, com várias tonalidades de cinza nas paredes e alguns quadros para dar um contraste. A cama de casal era maior do que as convenientes, mas mesmo assim ele e Hinata dormiram abraçados.

Com cuidado ajeitou a cabeça de sua noiva em seu colo, para que ela não acordasse. Ele a admirava como se ela fosse um anjo desacordado. Beijou o seu rosto e saiu da cama, colocando o seu kimono e indo em direção aos outros aposentos.

Entrou na cozinha e deparou-se com Tenten, sentada com sua cabeça apoiada nas mãos, olhando para o horizonte. Percebeu a presença do Hyuuga e murmurou um "Bom dia" e continuou estática.

Neji percebeu que ela não havia dormido direito. Sentou-se a sua frente procurando as palavras certas, mas nada saia. A verdade era que provavelmente ninguém, daquele círculo de 10 amizades tinha dormido direito. Sem contar uma sensação estranha que ele sentiu ao vê-la, mas que afastou rapidamente, certo de que não era nada demais.

- Parece que foi ontem, a gente aqui nesta casa, fazendo altas festas. – Disse Tenten.

A casa dos Hyuugas era o verdadeiro "point" deles. Por ser a maior, mais confortável, e pelos pais da Hinata nunca se incomodarem de receber visitas, os aniversários, as festas, as reuniões, tudo era feito lá. Cada canto daquela casa tinha uma história diferente para contar.

- Eu me lembro de você neste mesmo lugar, brigando chorando porque eu tinha te chamado de 'panda' – Comentou Neji.

- O que é que você queria? Eu tinha 10 anos, você acabou com todo o meu sonho infantil de fazer coques. – Disse Tenten.

Ambos riram, mas depois o silêncio tomou conta do lugar de novo. Tenten gostaria de fazer tantas perguntas, contar as novidades, mas não se atrevia. Ela e Neji eram amigos desde pequenos, mas o Hyuuga sempre se mostrou uma pessoa fria, bem diferente da morena. Mas foi por aquele cara frio por quem ela se apaixonou, e não podia esconder uma leve excitação que teve, ao vê-lo entrar na cozinha.

- Bons tempos aqueles. – Disse Neji, enquanto Tenten concordava com a cabeça – pena que não voltam mais.

- Pena a gente se reunir por causa de uma fatalidade. – Disse Tenten. – A gente havia jurado que nossa amizade seria para sempre, mas veja o que aconteceu. 10 anos se passaram e malmente a gente manteve contato uns com os outros.

- Cada um foi para um lugar diferente. Eu me lembro de ter combinado com o Sasuke de mandar sempre as novidades por e-mail, mas a empolgação foi só durante o primeiro ano. Eu nunca o imaginaria noivo da Sakura.

- Nem eu. – Falou Tenten. – Mas você pelo menos teve a companhia da Hinata, já que vocês se mudaram juntos. Por falar nela, onde ela dormiu. Fui até o seu antigo quarto, mas não estava lá.

Neji sentiu novamente a estranha sensação. Lembrou-se que nem ele nem Hinata haviam contado aos demais que estavam noivos, e que o casamento já havia sido marcado. Não esperava por uma situação daquela, mas não queria dizer a Tenten. Respirou fundo e percebeu que cedo ou tarde a verdade viria a tona, tomou fôlego e falou.

- Ela dormiu comigo no quarto de casal.

Tenten, que a principio não havia entendido, ou melhor, não queria acreditar no que havia escutado, o encarou de forma interrogativa. Começou a respirar de forma mais intensa para que pudesse manter a calma e não transparecer que estava chocada com a notícia.

Não que ela ainda gostasse do Neji. Mas imaginar os dois juntos não foi legal. Hinata nunca havia contado a ela que eles estavam tendo um caso, ou algo parecido. Por que não haviam dito para todos?

Sentiu um aperto no coração, como se todo aquele sentimento que resolveu esquecer assim que entrou no avião que a havia levado embora daquele lugar tivesse voltado como uma avalanche. Juntou cuidadosamente as palavras para que elas não soassem trêmulas ou nervosas.

- Vocês estão namorando?

- Sim, estamos noivos.

Lembrou-se de como Neji era frio. De como ela fazia de tudo para agradá-lo, mas ele só a via como mais uma amiga. Lembrou-se de quando, por descuido, quase disse que gostava dele, mas ele não percebeu, e ela continuava sendo só mais uma amiga.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

As meninas resolveram ir naquela manha até o apartamento de Sakura. Guardar alguns objetos pessoais da amiga, pois tudo aquilo tinha um valor sentimental e não merecia ser deixado para trás. Hinata, Tenten e Temari marcaram com Ino de se encontrar em frente ao prédio.

Era muito bom se reencontrar depois de tanto tempo. Não que elas não tivessem se visto antes, mas o encontro sem os meninos era bem diferente. Toda uma nostalgia envolvida naqueles instantes, quantas vezes já haviam entrado naquele prédio para chamar Sakura, sair, ou até mesmo dormir ali.

Pegaram o elevador e foram até o décimo primeiro andar, apartamento 1108. Aqueles números que tantas vezes foram motivos de alegria, já não tinham mais o mesmo brilho.

Ao chegarem lá se depararam com algumas pessoas trabalhando no local. Tudo estava cercado com fitas para evitarem o contato com o que poderia ser possíveis evidências. Um rapaz alto, de cabelos grisalhos e uma cicatriz no rosto aproximou-se das meninas, achando estranho o fato delas estarem ali.

- Posso ajudar em alguma coisa.

- Sim, somos amigas de Haruno Sakura, dona deste apartamento. – Disse Temari – Queremos recolher alguns pertences pessoais dela.

- Eu sou Hatake Kakashi, chefe do centro das investigações. – Disse mostrando distintivo – Só o pessoal autorizado pode entrar aqui.

- Ah, mas nós somos "pessoal autorizado" – Disse Ino, puxando uma liminar judicial da bolsa, mostrando o passe livre das garotas para pegarem objetos pessoais da amiga.

- Pelo visto vocês têm amigos bem influentes..sigam-me.

Kakashi as conduziu até o quarto de Sakura.

- Como andam as investigações? – Perguntou Hinata, timidamente.

- Nada bem. Todo o apartamento já foi revistado. Não temos indícios, não temos um porque, não temos provas, não temos suspeitos. – Falou ele cansadamente – Um crime perfeito. Vou deixar vocês aqui por enquanto. Por favor, não ultrapassem as fitas que foram colocadas, e retirem só o que realmente for necessário.

As quatro ficaram sozinhas no quarto, que era decorado de branco e rosa, as cores preferidas de a olhar gavetas, guarda-roupas, tudo onde poderia estar guardado relíquias daquela antiga amizade.

Tenten achou um álbum de fotos de quando elas tinham 15 anos. Das festas de debutantes de cada uma, das roupas que eram moda naquela época, fotos delas com os meninos, tudo.

- Olha Ino, você com o cabelo curtinho.

- É..eu e Sakura achávamos que daquele jeito iríamos chamar mais a atenção dos homens – comentou a loira, rindo de si mesma. – E olha que deu certo viu!?

- Gaara que o diga, não é Ino? – Comentou Temari, fazendo a outra se calar. Ela havia namorado Gaara um pouco antes de viajarem, e desde então eles não se falavam.

- Venham ver o que eu achei. – Chamou Hinata, que estava segurando um caderno com a capa de veludo rosa, escrito Haruno Sakura na sua frente. – O diário da Sakura.

Todas ficaram olhando para aquele objeto como se fosse uma preciosidade. Queriam abrir, mas uma esperava a outra para tomar a iniciativa.

- Eu não acho certo a gente fazer isso – disse Tenten. – Eu não gostaria de ter minha privacidade invadida desta maneira.

- Mas aqui pode ter alguma pista Tenten, afinal Sakura poderia conhecer o bandido. – Falou Temari.

Ino e Hinata concordaram com a cabeça, fazendo Tenten se dar por vencida. Escolheram uma pagina aleatória e abriram ansiosas para saberem o que estaria escrito ali.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Os garotos estavam reunidos em um bar relembrando os velhos tempos. Não que estivessem comemorando, pois todos, principalmente Sasuke, estavam ainda abalados, mas aquele reencontro trouxe muita alegria.

- Mas Naruto sempre foi o mais zoado. – Ria Sasuke, enquanto o loiro fechava a cara.

Ficaram ali conversando sobre tudo. Relembrando velhas historias, contando como estava a vida de cada um depois daquele tempo, as brigas, os rolos, as mulheres, tudo. Parecia que finalmente todos estavam se sentindo em casa.

O celular de Shikamaru tocou. Era Ino, avisando que ela e as outras garotas já haviam saído do apartamento, e que estavam indo de encontro a eles.

- Você se tornou muito amiguinho da Ino, não foi Shika. – Falou Gaara maldosamente, em um tom que só Shika percebeu.

Ele sabia que Ino e Gaara já haviam namorado. Não sabia o motivo do término, pois nenhum dos dois tocava no assunto, então esqueceu com o tempo deste detalhe. Sentiu o olhar frio do ruivo penetrar seus pensamentos, como se ele soubesse exatamente o que ele estava pensando naquele momento.

- Nós estamos namorando. – respondeu, por fim. Os rapazes deram-lhe parabéns, mas Gaara continuou o observando.

Shikamaru balançou sua cabeça para desviar aqueles pensamentos, bebeu um pouco da bebida e tentou se concentrar no assunto que havia acabado de surgir. Certamente convier com aqueles olhos não seria muito agradável.

**

* * *

Sim, depois de anos, mais um capitulo! **

**Eu já estava com as idéias em mente, mas não estava conseguindo desenvolve-las. Capitulo meio bobo, mas daqui para frente as coisas vão esquentar.**

**Obrigada a : _Srta.Rin_**

_**Carol aka-neko**_

_**Akasuna no Naty**_

_**Marin the Noir**_

**_S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2_, pelas reviews.**

**Obs: Leiam minha outra fic, "Coisas que eu odeio em você" OneShot da Tenten e do Neji. Espero que gostem!**

**Deixem reviews com suas opiniões, isso ajuda a história.**


End file.
